Love Is A Cruel Emotion
by Chyna Costello
Summary: Gauche has loved Droite for as long as he can remember and he has finally built up the courage to admit his true feelings for her. But things don't always go to plan...


**China: Okay, now I have decided to do some Proctorshipping. I hope you guys enjoy this little drabble/oneshot of mine, I may do a kinda sequel of it where Droite confesses her feelings to Kaito. I hope you guys enjoy this, leave a review so you can tell me how to improve.**

* * *

Gauche could no longer stand it, it was killing him! However, he knew he had to do it; confess his feelings to Droite. Droite meant everything to him and even though he knew that she might not return his feelings, he knew that he had to at least try. Maybe, just maybe there was a little glimmer of hope and that was just what Gauche needed to finally tell Droite his true feelings.

"Droite, I love you." Gauche stammered.

It had taken months for him to confess, but he finally did it. They were taking a break after completing their duties, and Gauche thought it was the only time he could tell her.

Droite was left paralyzed and shocked. How else could she respond to such a statement?

Gauche was confused, "Droite, are you okay?"

Droite had completely shut down, which worried him. She was clearly paralysed after what Gauche had just told her. She had no idea that Gauche felt this way. When they were children, Gauche had always protected her and she had always viewed Gauche as a sort of big brother figure, nothing more and nothing less.

_This should not be happening, _Droite thought.

His heart was pounding a mile a minute; he had no idea how to handle such a situation. Droite just looked at the floor, and began to touch the tip of her skirt with shaking hands.

It was true, she was very cold, (or at least pretended) to be, but when it came to romantic feelings she took it very seriously, especially because she was in love with Kaito. Droite looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was 20:30; soon they were going to have to report back to Mr. Heartland about their progress in the WDC.

"Gauche ... I'm sorry," Droite started as she looked him in the eyes. It really hurt her when she saw the wounded look in Gauche's eyes.

But she couldn't lie to Gauche, he at least deserved an explanation, "You're a good person, but I will _never _love you in that way."

And he knew why. He just never wanted to accept it. Gauche knew that Droite had feelings for Kaito Tenjo, ever since that dreaded day where the Dueling Robot went out of control and slammed him against the wall before he could save Droite. Gauche could only watch as the robot was about to assault Droite, luckily Kaito was able to save her just in time but Droite was never the same after that day. She became more withdrawn and protective of the Tenjo boy even though she was older than him.

Gauche hoped that she would grow out of her crush for Kaito, but unfortunately for him, she never did.

Droite really had romantic feelings for the blonde. Still, he wanted to know what Droite felt about him and if there was any hope for the both of them. Nothing would make him happier than to see her happy...even if it meant that they would never be together.

"I figured ..." and with that response, the purple haired girl looked surprised. "You have feelings for Kaito, right?" It was killing him on the inside, but still he wanted to know the truth,

She hated breaking his heart, but what else could she say? Lying would only make it worse... and it was true, she had no reason to hide her feelings for Kaito.

"Yes ..." she whispered weakly.

Gauche tightened his fists at his sides before relaxing them, he felt the urge to find Kaito Tenjo and beat him into a bloody pulp. If Droite didn't love him, the least Gauche could do was make Kaito realise how lucky he would be to have a girl like Droite (plus if Kaito broke her heart...well let's just hope for his sake that, that won't happen). Still, Gauche knew that the only thing Kaito cared about was his younger brother.

Gauche hated to see her mourn. He had seen it several times before, but now was even more depressing, and he also knew the reason why.

"Do you think he ever will love you?" Gauche asked.

So much time they had shared together allowed him to know and know of his feelings. She was an open book to him.

Finally a few tears escaped, but the face remained serious and cold Droite.

It was raining outside, and Gauche finally noticed when I look out the window. His heart was still beating very fast, as if it was about to burst out of his chest. He wanted to help, but inside he also wanted to mourn.

"Sorry ..." Was all she said, or rather, all she could say.

"No, I'm sorry. Perhaps I chose a bad time to confess my true feelings for you." The redhead turned and headed toward the door to leave.

Droite could only watch as Gauche left, but he stopped at the door and turned to see her, "I just want you to be happy, even if it isn't with me." And with that, Gauche left.

Kaito...

It was incredible. He was the only thing she could think of. A few minutes ago Gauche had confessed what he felt as though all she could think of was Kaito. But Kaito would probably never return her feelings, at least, not until his younger brother Haruto, was finally safe. Droite collapsed and began to mourn releasing all her hidden emotions during her conversation with Gauche.

The world really was a really cruel place to live, but love made it worse.


End file.
